


You've got mail

by Erskina



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Multi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erskina/pseuds/Erskina
Summary: "Hi! Right now you are calling the residence Levesque, Di Angelo, Grace, McLean, Valdez,…"“Hey! Why is Hazel the first?"“Valdez, shut up.”(Or when Nico decides to move in alone and his house ends up becoming a fraternity.)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo/Thalia Grace, Jason Grace/Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, Maria di Angelo/Marie Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	You've got mail

“ **Hi! Right now you are calling the residence Levesque, Di Angelo, Grace, McLean, Valdez,…**

“ _Hey! Why are you the first? The arbitrariness that you are using to name the residents of this house is completely unfair... You know, maybe you should mention us in alphabetical order or from highest to lowest, by height it would be fun, even by order of arrival it would be fine or better, I can create an algorithm that orders us according to...”_

“ _Valdez, shut up.”_

**... Chase. And surprisingly none is now at home,...**

“ _Hey! Why Chase and not Jackson?”_

“ _Really, Percy? Annabeth is a strong, successful and independent woman. If someone is going to change your last name when you get married, it will be you.”_

“ _Of course! My gal is the best and nobody can doubt who is the big spoon in our relationship.”_

“ _I could have lived happily without knowing that.”_

“ _Your jealousy speaks, Jason.”_

**... so if you want to leave a message...**

_"Guys, have you seen my phone? I'm late for work. Oh! Are you trying to record a new message on the answering machine?"_

_"Trying is the keyword Pipes."_

**... you can do it after hearing the signal.**

_"I've fou... Really? Again? You are aware that, in fact, here only Jason and I live, right?"_

_"Of course brother. Whatever helps you sleep at night"_

**Beep"** ****

**~ 0 ~**

**["** You have six new messages" **]**

**["Message number one"**

“ _Oh! Hazel, honey, you were right your answering message is bellissimo. Marie, mia cara, come listen to the new message of our children's house.”_

“ _New? Hadn't they changed it last week?”_

“ _Yes, but this one is much better. Listen, listen.”_

_Beep]_

**["Message number two"**

“ _Hn... Nicola I want to see you tomorrow at nine in my office to discuss some details about the report sent by the police department... Hazel,... your answering machine is... Hn, I'm glad to hear you.”_

_Beep]_

**["Message number three"**

_"Ha! I see that your commune is still growing. Percy hasn't been able to resist joining officially, huh? By the way, Bianca sends you kisses... Wait... Bii, where are you? Shit, we just landed in Hawaii and I've already lost her. I'll call you later, little brothers. "_

_Beep]_

**["Message number four"**

_"Annabeth and you are planning to get married? I mean, I'm very happy for you two, but Percy I'm your mother, how come you didn't tell me? Anyway, you'll tell me everything at lunch this weekend. I love you. Paul, Paul. Annabeth and Percy are getting married. It's not amazing?! "_

“ _Yes, Sally”_

_Beep]_

**["Message number five"**

_"This, mm, hello? My name is Rachel Dare. This morning I found a paper with your phone on the windshield of my car to report a scratches on the driver's door. Please contact me to advise insurance. My phone number is XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX. Thank you. "_

_Beep]_

**["Message number six"**

_"Hey, guys, I'm Percy. This morning I scratched a car. If you call me, note down me the message, please."_

_"The idiot has forgotten to leave his name."_

_"But I'm your idiot... Come on Annie, don't put that sad face. I might have tricked you into dating me on the first date, but the rest was your fault."_

_Beep]_


End file.
